starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plaza de los Monumentos
*Era de la RebeliónSombras del Imperio *Era de la Nueva Orden JediThe Unifying Force *Era del LegadoInvincible |afiliacion = *República GalácticaThe Official Star Wars Fact File 9 *Imperio Galáctico *Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres }} La Plaza de los Monumentos, también conocida como Parque de los Monumentos y Plaza Monumento, era una gran plaza en el planeta ciudad de Coruscant. La plaza circulaba la cima de Umate, uno de los picos más altos de las Montañas Manarai. Miles de turistas llegaban a la plaza todos los días para tocar el enorme trozo de roca al centro; se decía que la Plaza de los Monumentos era el único lugar en Coruscant donde la gente podía tocar la roca desnuda. El centro comercial a su alrededor parecía un estadio, con el pico de Umate al centro. Enormes estatuas y banderas coloridas decoraban el lugar, mientras que restaurantes y tiendas estaban construidos en los muros de la plaza. Entre los sitios populares en o cerca de la plaza estaban el restaurante Manarai, el Museo Galáctico y el viejo Salón del Senado. La Plaza de los Monumentos fue lugar de varios eventos a lo largo de su historia, incluyendo una batalla en la Gran Revolución Droide, una amenaza terrorista del movimiento Separatista y un mitin de la República durante las Guerras Clon. Cuando el Imperio Galáctico llegó al poder, reemplazó las imágenes de la plaza con otras que honraban a héroes Imperiales. La Plaza de los Monumentos fue dañada en algún momento antes del 29 DBY, durante la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, cuando la plaza y la cima de Umate se convirtieron en un cráter cubierto por coral yorik. Después de la guerra, la Autoridad de Reconstrucción restauró la plaza a su estado original, reconstruyendo gran parte de lo que fue dañado. Descripción thumb|left|150px|Una de las muchas estatuas de la Plaza de los Monumentos durante la [[República Galáctica/Leyendas|República Galáctica.]] La Plaza de los Monumentos era una arena en forma de tazón en las Montañas Manarai, y el único lugar en Coruscant donde se podía tocar la roca desnuda del planeta—el pico de Umate, una de las cumbres más altas de las Manarai. Estaba un kilómetro al sur del Palacio Imperial,The Official Star Wars Fact File 9 dice que la Plaza de los Monumentos está "justo afuera" del Museo Galáctico, mientras que Coruscant and the Core Worlds dice que está a un kilómetro al sur del palacio. y era visible desde ese edificio.The Illustrated Star Wars Universe La Plaza de los Monumentos se parecía a un estadio de deportes, con enormes edificios en su perímetro y un espacio abierto en el área interior. El pico raso de Umate se encontraba al centro de la plaza, saliendo de un agujero en el suelo. Estaba prohibido tomar piezas de la roca de Umate. Rodeando la plaza estaban varios restaurantes y tiendas de recuerdos, incluyendo al prestigioso restaurante Manarai. El Museo Galáctico se encontraba al lado, y el Salón del Senado estaba a corta distancia. Los edificios de la Plaza de los Monumentos eran del estilo del periodo hasennano, caracterizado por un estilo arquitectónico épico. El Jardín Norte era una de las secciones de la plaza, capaz de albergar a 6,000 personas.Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04 Una columna de memoriales y pancartas de varias culturas y especies se alineaban al acercarse a la Plaza de los Monumentos, y se entraba a ella al pasar por unas puertas gigantes.Notas del [[Sombras del Imperio (soundtrack)|soundtrack de Sombras del Imperio]] Estatuas conmemorando héroes y coloridas banderas se alineaban en la plaza, dándole así su nombre, y la atmósfera general era brillante y despreocupada. En el tiempo de la República Galáctica, las estatuas de la plaza consistían en héroes y figuras clave de toda la galaxia, celebrando la diversidad galáctica. Los senadores a menudo usaban la plaza para tener conferencias de prensa, apoyando su imagen con la de estas celebradas figuras culturales. Una de las últimas estatuas instaladas durante la República fue la de Phow Ji, un mercenario que peleó por la República en las Guerras Clon.Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight Bajo el estado sucesor de la República, el Imperio, las estatuas de la plaza fueron de dignatarios Imperiales y los propios héroes del Imperio, y sobre todas ellas, una gigantesca estatua del Emperador Palpatine. La Plaza de los Monumentos era supervisada por un Director de Plaza, una posición que Shelbin Dang tuvo en el 22 ABY. La Plaza de los Monumentos era un punto de referencia histórico, y el patio público del sitio histórico Manarai. Era un área recreativa popular, que muchos de los habitantes y servidores públicos visitaban. La admisión a la plaza era gratuita, y estaba abierta continuamente. La Plaza de los Monumentos era una de las atracciones turísticas más populares de Coruscant, con miles de visitantes diarios que observaban al pico con curiosa incredulidad, pensando que era la única parte del planeta en que podían tocar su superficie desnuda. Era también un punto de inicio popular para los tours por la ciudad. Sin embargo, la plaza era considerada por algunos como el epítome de todo lo que estaba mal en el planeta, pues comparaban la muestra de roca desnuda con enjaular animales en el zoológico. Después de la destrucción de la plaza en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, todo lo que permaneció visible fue un inmenso cráter en las ruinas de las Montañas Manarai. Un anillo de permacreto permaneció a lo largo de la orilla del cráter, habitado por criaturas aladas. La plaza fue sepultada bajo dos metros de coral yorik, y Umate se cubrió de líquenes disolvedores de piedra, que se especulaba eran terraformadores. Sin embargo, con la reconstrucción de la Plaza de los Monumentos, las miles de estatuas que una vez la llenaron fueron recreadas idénticamente. Otras fueron añadidas, como Técnico Devoto, una estatua que conmemoraba a los droides que había ayudado a la Autoridad de Reconstrucción a reconstruir la galaxia después de la guerra. Cerca de las estatuas había hologramas de individuos de varias especies para dar información sobre los monumentos a los visitantes, incluyendo propaganda que promovía exageradamente a la Autoridad. Con la reconstrucción, la plaza de nuevo se convirtió en un sitio popular para turistas y empleados de oficina, aunque la gran cantidad de tráfico de turistas aumentó el número de basura. La plaza de la posguerra estaba hecha de duracero, y donde caía a los abismos entre los edificios estaba bloqueada por un muro de seguridad de transpariacero. Algunos sitios alrededor de la plaza eran el Palacio de los Viajeros y el Centro de Comercio Curat, con rutas de tráfico incluyendo el Paso de las Torres Arakyd y el Hueco TravRat, que pasaba entre el Palacio y el Centro de Comercio. Una zona de seguridad prohibía el vuelo sobre la Plaza de los Monumentos, manteniendo sus cielos libres de tráfico, y agentes de seguridad en ropa común estaban apostados en la plaza para vigilar potenciales ataques terroristas. Historia En el 4.015 ABY comenzó la Gran Revolución Droide, con droides que se rebelaron y convirtieron a la Plaza de los Monumentos sitio de una de sus batallas; en un memorable encuentro sobre la plaza, los droides de guerra juggernaut de la guardia de Coruscant destruyeron un pelotón de saltacohetes de la República. La plaza siguió siendo un destino popular casi 4,000 años después, durante la parte final de la República. Aproximadamente un mes antes de que empezaran las Guerras Clon, una llamada anónima imposible de rastrear advirtió que habría un ataque terrorista Separatista en la plaza. La llamada señaló que el ataque se llevaría a cabo por medio de una bomba que llevaría un droide. Como respuesta, la seguridad local cerró la plaza y evacuó a sus habitantes, incluyendo a los seguidores de las Flamas de Umate, quienes respondieron rezando fuertemente como protesta a su expulsión del lugar. Seguridad también expulsó a todos los droides del área e incrementó la seguridad armada alrededor de la cima de Umate. Shelbin Dang, Director de Plaza en ese tiempo, anunció que se planeaba que la Plaza se reabriera en una semana. thumb|right|250px|[[Nenevanth Tion da un discurso en la Plaza de los Monumentos.]] De hecho, la Plaza no abriría en un año y medio. Con soldados clon haciendo guardia en Umate, la reapertura de la Plaza fue celebrada con un mitin por el GrupoSA de la Comisión para la Protección de la República. Más de 6,000 miembros marcharon a usanza militar de la Explanada Jrade-Daders hacia la plaza, llevando banderas de planetas leales a la República celebrando las recientes victorias de la República, mientras miraban 10,000 ciudadanos. Muchos otros en los Mundos del Núcleo observaban la transmisión. En la plaza, los miembros del GrupoSA se reunieron en el Jardín Norte, donde el líder de brigada Nenevanth Tion recitó un antiguo discurso de Uueg Tching, Emperador del sistema Atrisi, sobre la eliminación de la corrupción. Los jóvenes después cantaron el Dha Werda Verda, y luego el Canciller Supremo Palpatine se dirigió a la reunión a través de un holocom. Como uno de sus últimos actos como Canciller Supremo, Palpatine hizo que se instalara una estatua del mercenario Phow Ji. Cuando el Imperio llegó al poder, las estatuas que celebraban a los héroes galácticos fueron reemplazadas con estatuas de héroes y oficiales Imperiales. También se erigió una estatua masiva del Emperador Palpatine, más alta que las demás esculturas. Sin embargo, las exhibiciones a la entrada de la plaza permanecieron tan diversas como siempre. El restaurante Manarai de la plaza se convirtió en un lugar popular para la clase alta Imperial, y Palpatine a menudo visitaba la Plaza de los Monumentos cuando buscaba la soledad. Durante las décadas siguientes, después de que la Nueva República conquistó Coruscant y eventualmente se involucró en la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong,The New Essential Chronology la Plaza de los Monumentos siguió siendo una atracción del planeta. Sin embargo, cuando los yuuzhan vong invadieron Coruscant, bombardearon y terraformaron al planeta, destruyendo muchas estructuras y convirtiendo otras en un paisaje cubierto por plantas y vida salvaje.Star by Star Es posible que la Plaza de los Monumentos haya sido usada por los yuuzhan vong para cultivar su material de guerra orgánico.Force Heretic II: Refugee Cuando la Alianza Galáctica aterrizó en Coruscant en el 29 DBY, encontró un enorme cráter en lugar de la plaza. Después del fin de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, se formó la Autoridad de Reconstrucción, una organización dedicada a reconstruir la galaxia arrasada por la guerra. Como final de este proyecto, la Autoridad pasó años restaurando la Plaza de los Monumentos. Tomó tres años quitar la capa de coral yorik que cubría la plaza y cinco años construir las estatuas con los métodos y materiales originales. También se demoró un año en eliminar los líquenes disolventes de rocas del pico de Umate. Cuando el proyecto fue finalizado, la Autoridad lo pronunció su logro más importante y un increíble éxito en su misión de restaurar a la galaxia a su estado antes de la guerra. Para el 40 DBY, la plaza era de nuevo una popular atracción turística. Fue esto y muchos otros aspectos del lugar que ayudaban a mantener secretos lo que la hacía un lugar común para que el capitán Lon Shevu de la Guardia de la Alianza Galáctica se reuniera con sus informantes, como lo hizo con el Jedi fugitivo Ben Skywalker. Skywalker, opuesto al Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica Darth Caedus, buscaba información sobre el paradero de Caedus, y junto con su tía Leia Organa Solo y su prima Jaina Solo se reunió con Shevu en la plaza. Sin embargo, a Shevu lo siguió personal de la GAG, incluyendo Tahiri Veila, la aprendiz Sith de Caedus, y pronto cercaron a Shevu y a Skywalker. Aunque Skywalker trató de pelear para salir de la plaza, fue capturado y transportado en un Doomsled de la GAG. Las Solos secuestraron una ambulancia y lo persiguieron, aunque no pudieron rescatarlo. Habitantes Los Flamas de Umate eran una secta religiosa locales de área de la plaza que guardaron el pico de Umate por generaciones. Las Flamas vestían túnicas, y buscaban comunicarse con el "espíritu planetario" que creían que residía en el núcleo derretido de Coruscant al meditar con sus manos tocando la roca. Ellos trataban de buscar la paz que el planeta había sentid antes de ser completamente urbanizado. Las Flamas también vigilaban para impedir que los turistas robaran pedazos de roca de la montaña. En el 22 ABY, las Flamas de Umate fueron expulsados de la plaza debido a la amenaza terrorista contra ésta. Incluso en tiempos del Imperio, Palpatine toleraba la existencia de la secta. En el tiempo del Imperio, el cazarrecompensas y asesino Anniha Nega usó la Plaza de los Monumentos como un punto de contacto. Aquellos que deseaban contratarlo ponían su petición bajo una piedra específica en el pavimento de la plaza, que después él recogía. Lugares Manarai El Manarai era un restaurante de clase alta en la Plaza de los Monumentos, un lugar popular para la élite Imperial. Estaba localizado en una torre a lo largo de la plaza, donde los comensales podían ver la plaza y el paisaje abajo. De hecho, los niveles del restaurante estaban dispuestos de tal manera que aseguraran una vista óptima de ambos.Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook El restaurante más exclusivo de Coruscant, el Manarai requería reservaciones con meses de anticipación, y sólo de personas aprobadas en una lista. Uno de sus dueños era el señor del crimen Príncipe Xizor, quien a menudo comía ahí. Museo Galáctico El Museo Galáctico era el depósito más significativo de la galaxia para los artefactos importantes. El Museo tenía billones de reliquias, y menos del 1% estaban en exhibición. Las exhibiciones, como la plaza, celebraban la diversidad galáctica. Cuando el Imperio llegó al poder, muchas alas del Museo se transformaron en una celebración del Nuevo Orden o fueron cerradas, incluyendo las exhibiciones de la Orden Jedi. La sección Jedi albergaba un túnel secreto al Super Destructor Estelar y prisión secreta Lusankya. Umate Umate, también conocido como Cabeza de Bulto, era uno de los picos más altos de las Montañas Manarai, aunque no el más alto. Hecho de granito, el terrón de roca sobresalía de la plaza, haciendo sombra sobre los visitantes. Estaba prohibido tomar rocas del pico, y las Flamas de Umate vigilaban esto. Durante la ocupación de los yuuzhan vong a Coruscant, estuvo cubierto de líquenes que disolvían rocas. Entre bastidores La Plaza de los Monumentos apareció por primera vez en The Illustrated Star Wars Universe, donde apareció una ilustración de Ralph McQuarrie, con texto de Kevin J. Anderson. Ya que una parte del arte de McQuarrie usado en este libro era arte conceptual de las películas de Star Wars y otras piezas fueron comisionadas para el libro, se desconoce quién originó la idea de la Plaza de los Monumentos. Es llamada "Plaza de los Monumentos" y "Parque de los Monumentos" en este libro, aunque sería mejor conocida con el primer nombre. En el proyecto multimedia Sombras del Imperio, se usó de nuevo la Plaza de los Monumentos. Para el soundtrack del proyecto, el compositor Joel McNeely creó una pieza representando a Coruscant, llamada "Imperial City". La pieza está estructurada como un acercamiento a Coruscant desde el espacio, seguido por un viaje por sus edificios, al igual que por la Plaza de los Monumentos. Una fanfarria de bienvenida anuncia la llegada a las puertas de la plaza, seguida por un tema reflexivo que suena durante el viaje a través de ésta. Apariciones * *''Republic HoloNet News Core Edition 14:9:04'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (novela)|Novela de Sombras del Imperio]] *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Invincible'' Fuentes *''The Illustrated Star Wars Universe'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' *[[Sombras del Imperio (soundtrack)|Soundtrack de Sombras del Imperio]] *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' Notas y referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:Espacios públicos de Coruscant Categoría:Plazas